


The Many (Mis)Adventures of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, This is going to be the silliest and fluffiest thing ever, just lots of Obi-Wan and Anakin moments over their partnership as master and Padawan, there will be some ship moments too because how can you not ship them?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan spent ten years together as Padawan and Jedi Master respectively.Ten years of joys.Ten years of pain.Ten years of struggles and frustrations.Just me having fun writing these two and what shenanigans they got up to between Phantom Menace and Attack of the Clones (and even some things during the early days of the Clone Wars- maybe) The chapters aren't going to be in chronological order, just whatever order that I feel like writing them in.Tags will change as more is added.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 42
Kudos: 122





	1. Of Storms and Padawans

The crash was what wakes Anakin up. He thinks for a moment that 3-PO must have fallen from his alcove, but then he remembered. He wasn’t on Tattooine. There was no 3-PO to fall. But then there was a blinding flash and another peal of sound crashed over him. He let out a startled yelp and rocketed toward the adjoining room where he knew Obi-Wan was sleeping.

Anakin shuffled toward Obi-Wan’s bed nervously and as he reached the edge, he started to rethink his decision. He didn’t know his new master particularly well. He wasn’t sure how he’d take Anakin barging into his room over something that he wasn’t even sure what it was. Then that crash sounded again, and he covered his ears, letting out a distressed squeak. Obi-Wan rolled over and propped himself up, rubbing his eyes.

Obi-Wan had been rather soundly asleep, the ambient noise of the familiar storm not even registering to him, until he heard- and _felt_ because _Force_ Anakin didn’t know how to shield himself yet and Obi-Wan would need to teach him soon- Anakin’s distress. The boy was standing there right at the edge of the bed with his hands over his ears and his eyes shut.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked tiredly, running a hand through his hair. “Is everything alright?”

“The... the noise it-” Another crash had Anakin flinching, “it woke me up. It, scared me.” Anakin admitted.

Obi-Wan blinked for a moment, at a loss of what to do. He’d never sought out his master- the thought of Qui-Gon sending a pang of guilt and grief through him- for comfort. He’d known that it wasn’t the Jedi way. He was to give his fear up to the Force. But… but Anakin hadn’t grown up with those teachings and Obi-Wan hadn’t been working with him particularly long. He pressed his lips together in a thing line before he had an idea. He shifted over and lifted the blankets up in a clear invitation. “Come up here. It might help to have someone with you, this is probably your first storm isn’t it?” Anakin shrugged as he clamored up to settle next to Obi-Wan.

“There were sandstorms on Tatooine but not with-” The thunder shook the room and Anakin buried his face in Obi-Wan’s upper arm. “That,” he finished in a small whisper.

“It’s just thunder, Anakin. It can’t hurt you,” Obi-Wan soothed as he smoothed down Anakin’s untidy blond hair, hoping that it would be comforting in some way. “It’s just a sound that happens when it rains.”

Anakin nodded but didn’t move from where he’d lodged himself into Obi-Wan’s side.

“Will you sleep better if you stay with me?” Obi-Wan offered tentatively. He knew that he should tell Anakin to go back to his own bed and sleep, but the boy was trembling with fright and it seemed cruel to make him be alone. There was a pause before Anakin nodded again. “Alright then.” Obi-Wan shifted so he was laying down again, Anakin tucked securely to his chest. “Better?” He asked right as another flash of lightning and clap of thunder sounded. Anakin sucked in a breath but was able to let it out slowly, calmly.

“Better,” he said softly around a yawn. He curled up next to Obi-Wan and smiled, though his master wouldn’t have been able to see it in the dark of the room. “Goodnight, Obi-Wan.” He was asleep in only a few moments.

Obi-Wan smiled fondly at the young boy in his care and settled back to bed. “Goodnight, Anakin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of one of my fics (of the same name as the chapter) that I wasn't satisfied with the execution of. And it was sort of the inspiration for doing the whole of this fic.   
> Comments give me life  
> -James


	2. Horribly- Stupidly- On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin has trouble meditating. Obi-Wan gets very little help from the Council with Anakin.

“Focus, Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s voice was stern and Anakin felt his eyebrow twitch slightly at the familiar tone. It was a mix of exasperation and frustration and Anakin could feel his control slipping more and more. Finally, he let go and just opened his eyes to glare at where Obi-Wan was frowning at him.

“I can’t do it,” Anakin said petulantly.

“You can, you just need to work harder at it,” Obi-Wan said firmly, his tone not allowing for any sort of argument. Anakin felt a cold wash over him as he realized that Obi-Wan was _disappointed_ in him. It felt like a bucket of cold water being dumped over his head paired with a slap in the face.

“I need a break,” Anakin said, his voice trembling. Obi-Wan watched him for a long moment and then nodded, his eyes looking tired and his shoulders slumping.

“Fifteen minutes and then we must get back to this, Anakin. Learning to meditate properly and commune with the living Force is a staple in the Jedi way of life,” Obi-Wan said. It wasn’t as harsh as before, but rather just a repetition of what he’d been trying to get Anakin to understand for the past hour and a half.

Anakin nodded and then pushed himself up on shaky legs that had fallen asleep from sitting so long. He left the room for a short walk and Obi-Wan let him go. He could feel a headache starting to form between his eyes and he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He could feel his Padawan’s presence through their training bond and so he knew that the boy wasn’t going very far. Obi-Wan let himself relax and he laid down on his back and stared up at the ceiling of the meditation room. He wanted to be a good master. He wanted to teach Anakin everything that he needed to know to become the Jedi that Obi-Wan was sure that he could be.

But he needed help.

The boy couldn’t settle. Even after nearly two years in the Order, Anakin still couldn’t meditate properly. He couldn’t sit still. He was restless and the harder he tried the more unfocused he became. There had to be another way, but Obi-Wan didn’t know what it could be, and he had no idea where to even begin to look.

The fifteen minute break passed quickly and Anakin came back in, dragging his feet with reluctance. Obi-Wan gave his Padawan a small smile before gesturing for him to sit down. “Alright, Anakin. Let’s try this once again.”

…..

Obi-Wan moved to sit across from the two Jedi masters he’d requested to see. He still felt- despite his Knighthood and having a Padawan of his own- like a naughty Youngling whenever he talked to the Council members.

“Troubled, you are, Obi-Wan,” Master Yoda said with a shrewd look that always made Obi-Wan feel like the master could see into his mind. Master Windu raised an eyebrow and he too kept his laser-like focus on Obi-Wan.

“I am worried about my Padawan,” Obi-Wan admitted and tried not to fidget. “His instructors tell me that he excels in his courses, and I have seen his abilities in the dojo for myself… but he is having trouble meditating. I sense great conflict in him,” Obi-Wan said. He felt, despite Master Yoda and Master Windu’s facial expressions never changing, that they were casting judgement on him and finding him wanting.

“Told, you were that too old, the boy was,” Master Yoda said calmly.

“If he cannot learn the foundations of being a Jedi, then he will not be able to advance in the Order. You know this, Obi-Wan,” Master Windu said and Obi-Wan felt a surge of protectiveness for Anakin.

“There must be another way, another method or technique that I can teach him,” Obi-Wan said, his voice thin with desperation. “He can learn. I know he can.”

“Then he will learn the way all other Jedi have,” Master Windu said plainly.

Obi-Wan faced the two of them with such shock and hurt. They were supposed to be there to help. To guide the rest of the Order when they needed guidance. Obi-Wan felt a flicker of annoyance that sparked into quick anger before he took a breath and let it go. If they wouldn’t help him, he would simply have to find another way on his own. Obi-Wan kept his face carefully neutral as he stood and bowed to the two master Jedi.

“Thank you, masters. I will take your counsel into consideration,” Obi-Wan said placidly. He walked out and decided then and there that he was going to spend the afternoon in the Archive researching meditation techniques until he could find something that would work for Anakin’s nature. He would not fail his Padawan.

…..

Anakin was wary when Obi-Wan told him that they were going to try something different for their meditation. He seemed almost afraid of Obi-Wan, and it hurt the young master’s heart a little to see the visible way that his apprentice was shying away from him.

“It’s alright. I just… perhaps there needs to be a middle ground between what you have as a strength and areas where you struggle,” Obi-Wan said. He made sure to keep his own posture open and relaxed. “First I’d like for you to run through your usual stretches.” Obi-Wan set about doing the same as Anakin eyed him suspiciously. When they both had loose limbs, Obi-Wan nodded resolutely. “Now, let’s advance through the forms- no need for your saber, just make sure to focus on your feet and wrist positions like we’ve talked about.” Anakin perked up a little as he moved his feet into the proper placement for the first position in Form I. Obi-Wan would called out positions and Forms and Anakin would mimic their positions with Obi-Wan stepping in closer to correct him with a light hand on the small of his back or at his wrists. They ran through the drills until Anakin had sweat rolling down into his eyes and making them sting, his arms wobbling with the strain of keeping them in position.

Obi-Wan nodded and stepped back so that he could sit down cross-legged with an easy grace. “Alright, now let’s try this again.” Anakin watched his master with a frown before he slowly eased himself down. “Now,” Obi-Wan said quietly, his voice much gentler than the tone he usually took when he and Anakin tried this. “Just listen to my voice, Anakin. Focus on it. Let it guide you.”

Anakin let his eyes close and he listened to the gentle rasp of his breathing.

“Now, I want you to think about how you feel right now. How tired you are from the exertion, your earlier frustrations, your fears,” Obi-Wan said, his voice continuing to be gentle. “Examine them carefully. Take them apart in the same way that you might take apart a hyperdrive or one of the droids in the Temple.” Despite having his eyes closed, Anakin could hear the smile in his master’s voice. “Then accept it. Let it in and let your mind comprehend it. Take a deep breath in and hold it. Now… this is the hard part, Anakin, but I need you to hear me. Let it go as you exhale. Imagine that you are breathing out all of these negative feelings. Imagine them leaving your body.”

Anakin did as Obi-Wan told him and when he exhaled, it felt good. He could feel some of the weight ease off of his shoulders, the burden lifting from his chest and making it easier to breathe.

“Good, Anakin. Very good,” Obi-Wan praised, just above a whisper. Anakin could feel the spark of excitement that went through Obi-Wan. It made Anakin happy to know that he wasn’t letting Obi-Wan down. “I want you to try and clear your mind, Anakin. Think of it as clutter- like in your room.” There was a teasing edge to Obi-Wan’s voice. “I want you to do this without me piecing it out, but know that I’m here. Reach out for me if you need me.”

Anakin felt a small amount of worry kick up at the prospect of having to clear his mind without Obi-Wan’s guidance, but he took a breath and let that go as well. Obi-Wan believed in him, so he would prove that he could do this. Anakin imagined Watto’s shop back on Tattooine. With it’s high piles of clutter and it’s non-existent organizational system, it felt appropriate for how his mind felt sometimes.

He imagined clearing it away piece by piece and then he mentally echoed his physical position in the middle of the now-clean junk shop. He felt peaceful, and he could still feel Obi-Wan’s presence nearby, though it wasn’t as crisp as when he was focusing on it.

Eventually he opened his eyes and he felt a little strange, almost like when you woke up from a nap you didn’t mean to take. But Obi-Wan was there, and he was _smiling_ , just like he promised. Anakin’s heart fluttered in his chest and he felt his own mouth quirking up into a dazed grin.

“You did it, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said and he set a hand on Anakin’s knee. Anakin felt his cheeks heating up and he was no doubt flushing. “I think this warrants a little celebration.”

“Really?” Anakin asked with a bright smile.

“I think so,” Obi-Wan said and he stood, holding his hand out so that he could help his Padawan to his feet. Anakin took the hand and let Obi-Wan tug him up. “Come on, I have the perfect little diner.”

…..

“Obi-Wan!”

Obi-Wan turned to see Master Windu coming out of one of the classrooms that he used to help instruct the Younglings. Obi-Wan felt something in him lock down as the Master approached him. “Master Windu,” Obi-Wan said politely but rather coolly.

If Master Windu noticed, he didn’t react. “I thought that I should check in on the progress of your Padawan. Have you resolved the concern that you voiced to myself and Master Yoda?” The question was too pointedly asked for it to be genuine concern or curiosity for Anakin’s progression.

“Anakin is making incredible strides, though I have to say that I found very little in the Archives, and in your advice, to be of much use to me. Perhaps I should record the techniques that I’m using with Anakin to help diversify the Archive’s records,” Obi-Wan delivered his entire speech through gritted teeth. Then before Master Windu could recover, he bowed. “Apologies, Master. I’m late to retrieve my Padawan from his lessons,” he said in a clipped tone and turned on his heel to start off in the direction of Anakin’s etiquette class.

Anakin was waiting patiently by himself and before Obi-Wan opened his mouth to call for him, he turned with a frown on his face. “What’s wrong, Master?” Anakin’s blue eyes were filled with concern and Obi-Wan winced as he realized he hadn’t kept his shielding as tight around his anger as he’d have liked.

“Nothing, young one. Come. We have a few things to go over before I must meet with the Council to discuss our new assignment.” Obi-Wan settled his hand on Anakin’s shoulder gently.

“Maybe…” Anakin started tentatively, almost as if he were worried of backlash for contradicting Obi-Wan. “We should meditate first, Master.” Obi-Wan blinked down at his Padawan and he could feel the sense of concern filtering through their bond.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said and he took a breath, letting the tension of his pent-up anger go. “You’re right. Let’s go and meditate for a few moments.” They diverted from their path and into one of the smaller meditation rooms. Obi-Wan settled on the floor and Anakin sat down opposite him. “Do you need me to guide you, Anakin?”

“I think I’ll be alright,” Anakin said and gave Obi-Wan a confident smile before he closed his eyes. Obi-Wan chuckled a little before he too closed his eyes. Their bond was strong in that moment, but it faded into the background as the two of them sorted through their respective emotions.

Anakin was worried that Obi-Wan was upset or disappointed with him. He knew that he wasn’t as good in all areas as his agemates. He heard the way they talked about how they were coming along. But Anakin knew that it was just his fear of being left behind- _again_ , his mind supplied unhelpfully- manifesting in a new way. So he let it slip through his fingers and fade away.

Obi-Wan was angry. He was angry with the way that the other masters were treating Anakin. It wasn’t the boy’s fault that he hadn’t been raised in the Temple like the others his age. He was also angry with how readily they wanted to dismiss Anakin from the Order. And with how they were unwilling to help Obi-Wan. He knew that he was young. Probably too young to have a Padawan of his own, but he’d made a promise to his master and he was going to keep it. For Qui-Gon and for Anakin. They were depending on him. Slowly, Obi-Wan let the anger fade and then released it out into the Force.

Both of them opened their eyes, feeling much more calm and at ease than when they’d closed them, in unison.

“Thank you, Anakin.”

“What for?” Anakin asked, tilting his head.

“For noticing what I needed, even before I did, and then also for making such an effort these past few weeks. I’m proud of you, young one,” Obi-Wan said fondly. Anakin’s responding smile was bright and he all but threw himself into Obi-Wan’s lap for a tight hug. Obi-Wan laughed at Anakin’s enthusiasm before hugging him back. “Alright, now. We have a mission to be briefed for.” Obi-Wan eased Anakin back by the boy’s shoulders.

Anakin nodded and the two of them stood and went to get their new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you like Master Windu or Yoda, but like... they're pretty terrible to Anakin and Obi-Wan if you really think about the way they both treated them.  
> Comments are lovely and cherished  
> -James


	3. Creation and Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin goes to Ilum to find his kyber crystal while Obi-Wan stays behind.

Anakin tried not to let his nervousness show. It was the first time since he’d started on his path to become a Jedi that he would be leaving Obi-Wan’s side for a prolonged period of time and that had a knot of fear settling into his chest and stomach. His master had become, in the short nine months since he’d started working with Obi-Wan, his support and his comfort. Obi-Wan was the one who he went to whenever he had problems, and Obi-Wan was the one to fix them.

And now, Anakin would be apart from him for nearly two weeks.

Anakin paused in his packing and he felt a chill settle into him. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t want to do this. He wanted to stay with Obi-Wan. He needed Obi-Wan.

Almost as if his desperate thoughts had called out to him, which perhaps they had, the bond that was between them- like all masters and Padawans- was so new and Anakin still was unsure of how it worked, Obi-Wan appeared in Anakin’s doorway.

“All packed?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Not yet,” Anakin mumbled and poked at another of his tunics. Obi-Wan let out a soft sigh and moved over to pick up and refold the wadded material.

“You know that you must go,” Obi-Wan said, knowing Anakin a little too well. “The formation of your lightsaber is a momentous occasion. Once you’ve landed on Ilum, you won’t even miss me. It’ll all be so new and thrilling.”

“But why can’t you come _with_ me?” Anakin asked, his voice trembling and cracking.

Obi-Wan seemed taken aback at the question. He settled the tunic into Anakin’s bag before sitting on the edge of Anakin’s bed and taking Anakin’s shoulders in his hands. “This is a path that you must walk alone. It is one of the very few moments in a Jedi’s life where they are truly alone. You and the kyber that will become the source of your saber… it’s a relationship that you must form. A relationship founded on mutual trust.” Obi-Wan slipped his hands down Anakin’s arms to hold his hands. “It will be alright, Anakin. I promise. I did it when I was younger than you are now. Master Qui-Gon did it. I believe in you.”

Anakin felt a lump forming in his throat and he threw his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck and tried to choke back the tears that were streaking down his face. His master stiffened under him, but after a moment, he relaxed and tentatively placed his hands on Anakin’s back soothingly.

“Alright now,” Obi-Wan said, clearing his throat awkwardly and gently pulled Anakin back so that he could see the boy’s face. “No more tears.” Obi-Wan thumbed away the tears that were clinging to Anakin’s cheeks. “Finish packing and I will walk with you to meet Master Luminara. She will be the one supervising the Gathering.”

Anakin sniffed loudly and nodded before wiping his nose on his tunic sleeve, much to Obi-Wan’s displeasure if his grimace was anything to go by. Together, they finished packing Anakin’s gear and then Obi-Wan was carrying his bag. The closer they got to the hangar where the Younglings that would be accompanying Anakin were gathered, the more anxiety Obi-Wan could feel coming off of his young Padawan.

Anakin grabbed at his hand and held on tightly as they walked towards the right dock. Obi-Wan felt his ears burning at the questioning looks that they were getting, but he didn’t pull away from Anakin, nor hold anyone’s eye for too long.

Obi-Wan knelt and held out Anakin’s bag for him to shoulder it. “You have everything you need, Anakin. Trust your instincts and listen to Master Luminara.” Obi-Wan’s eyes flicked over Anakin’s face before he smoothed the boy’s hair gently. “Go on. I’ll be right here until you leave.”

Anakin nodded after hesitating. He let his fingers slip from Obi-Wan’s and then moved over to where he saw Master Luminara. She smiled at him. “Padawan Skywalker, I’m glad you have arrived. Now our group is complete, and we can go down to the transport.” Anakin felt a spike of panic and he looked over his shoulder to Obi-Wan. “Your master will be here when you return. Now come.” She settled a light hand on Anakin’s shoulder and guided him into the group of Younglings.

Every time that Anakin looked over his shoulder, Obi-Wan was there. Right until the moment where he stepped onto the transport. Then the door was sliding shut and Master Luminara was instructing them all to strap into their seats.

…..

The first thing that Anakin noticed about Ilum was that it was freezing. He pulled his thick robe and the jacket overtop of it impossibly tighter around himself. He was sure that they’d all freeze to death the moment they stepped off of the ship, but Obi-Wan had told him to listen to Master Luminara, and she was stomping out into the cold, wet fluff that littered the ground. He flinched as he stepped off the ship and heard the soft crunch, similar to sand, under his boots.

“Keep up, young ones!” Luminara called. She stopped in front of what looked to be a pile of the same fluff that covered the ground and broken sheets of cold transparisteel. “Alright, now for your first assignment. You must clear the way into the cave through the snow and ice.” She gestured behind her to where Anakin had been looking. There was a murmur that went through the group of Younglings. Anakin merely frowned and tilted his head. “Begin.”

…..

Obi-Wan tried not to worry about Anakin, but there were so many things that would pop into his mind at the most inconvenient of times. He worried if Anakin was too cold, the boy hailed from a desert planet and had likely never been exposed to such cold temperatures before. The thought suddenly struck him, Anakin had likely never seen snow or ice. He wondered if Anakin was panicking at the unfamiliarity of the whole situation, and Obi-Wan had abandoned him.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Quinlan said as he pulled away from where he’d been rucking Obi-Wan’s tunic up to get at his chest. “I can hear you from here.”

Obi-Wan sighed heavily and he caught Quinlan’s wrists gently. “I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said and he leaned in to kiss the other apologetically. “I just-”

“You’re worried about young Skywalker,” Quinlan offered with a knowing smile. “You seem to forget that I know you very well, Kenobi.” Obi-Wan tipped his head back and let his head thud back against the wall Quinlan had crowded him up against. “He’ll be alright. You know that.” Quinlan kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek soothingly.

“Logically, of course I know that,” Obi-Wan said and tipped his head against Quinlan’s. “But part of me just… I don’t know,” Obi-Wan sighed heavily again.

“You’re attached to him,” Quinlan said and Obi-Wan snapped his head up to look at him affrontedly. “What? Oh, Obi-Wan. Are we still acting like attachment is a naughty word?”

“I think I much preferred it when your mouth was occupied,” Obi-Wan said drily.

Quinlan snorted and he let his fingers slip under Obi-Wan’s tunic. “Is that so?” He raised an eyebrow and Obi-Wan cracked a small smile. Then he thought of Anakin again and his heart kicked up in the bad way.

“Maybe I should comm Luminara. Just… just to check on him,” Obi-Wan said distractedly.

“How about you don’t do that,” Quinlan said and deftly undid Obi-Wan’s tunic and slid it off his shoulders, “and I find a better way to distract you?” Obi-Wan let out a soft breath and curled a strand of Quinlan’s hair around his finger. “I thought you might go for that.” Quinlan sank to his knees and all thoughts of Anakin- all thoughts of anything really- were gone from Obi-Wan’s mind.

…..

Anakin wasn’t sure which direction to go in the caves once the ice had melted so that they could pass. Everyone else had seemed confident in the direction they chose. Anakin hesitated.

Obi-Wan had said to trust his instincts, so Anakin looked around at the different mouths before he felt a short tug towards one and he walked that way. He hadn’t seen any of the others go this way, but Master Luminara said that if they were sure and they found their crystals before the ice reformed that it was safe. Anakin went down into one of the cool corridors and he felt as well as heard an overwhelming humming coming from all directions. He could see what looked like hundreds if not thousands of crystals sparkling and, in some form or fashion, calling out to him. But then he saw the familiar outline of his master and it jolted him out of the call of the crystals. “Master!” Anakin called out happily. Obi-Wan hadn’t left him after all. But then the figure was taking off down further into the cave. Anakin yelped and ran after him, trying to ignore the buzzing from the crystals that had settled into the back of his skull. Yet no matter how fast he ran or for how long, Obi-Wan was just as illusive as ever. Anakin couldn’t catch up.

He felt his throat get tight and raw from the cold air as he bent over to try and catch his breath. He heard harsh breathing and at first he assumed it was his own, but then when he’d caught his breath, it continued. Anakin felt dread crawling up his spine as he whirled around to try and see who was breathing so harshly. Tears were pricking at his eyes as he saw no one no matter how he turned, though the breathing seemed to only get louder.

Anakin closed his eyes and he focused on trying to gather himself like Obi-Wan had taught him. He needed to be clear-headed before he could tackle any of the problems that he was facing- the strange breathing, his illusive master, how to get a crystal once he had bonded with one.

Anakin opened his eyes and straight ahead, seemingly just barely clinging to the surface of the cave wall was a brilliant blue crystal. All the others that Anakin had seen so far were only the barest hints of blues or greens in the wash of clearish-white. Anakin took a step forward and the gentle humming that he’d heard earlier seemed to be coming full force through this one crystal and from his own body.

He reached out, his hand still a bit out of reach, and the crystal came to it as easily as if it had never been embedded in the wall at all. Anakin felt a rush of power and sheer euphoria wash over him as he smoothed his thumb over the facets of the kyber.

He cradled it between his hands and smiled down at it as he slowly wandered back towards the room where Luminara was waiting for him and the other Younglings.

“Padawan Skywalker, may I see the crystal that has chosen you?” Luminara asked softly and Anakin nodded before holding it out to her. She skimmed her fingers over it reverently. “It’s very beautiful, and I can sense that you already have a powerful bond. Well done, young one.”

Anakin beamed proudly before he fumbled to tuck his crystal into the pocket over his heart. He could feel the warmth flowing off of it even through all of his layers. He waited quietly with Master Luminara for the rest of the Younglings to find their own crystals.

…..

Obi-Wan tried not to peer around too obviously as he waited for the transport with the Younglings and Anakin on it to land. He felt jittery and anxious in a way that, in the back of his mind, he knew was a warning of attachment. But he ignored it as he spotted Luminara and the small crowd of young beings that were following after her.

Obi-Wan spotted a familiar head of messy blond hair and he couldn’t help but smile as their Force presences reached out for each other. Anakin found him with his eyes and his answering smile made Obi-Wan’s heart ache with how sweet it was.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin shouted and he bolted away from Luminara’s side. Obi-Wan knelt down and Anakin threw himself into Obi-Wan’s waiting arms. “I got the crystal!” Anakin said and shoved his hand in his pocket before pulling out the soft blue crystal.

“I told you that you could do it,” Obi-Wan beamed proudly, smoothing his thumb over the crystal. “I’m sure that this will make a very fine blade.”

“I hope so,” Anakin said and he leaned his head against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Anakin thought about telling Obi-Wan what he’d seen, what he’d felt, on Ilum, but then he decided against it. He’d faced his fear and that was the whole point of the exercise, other than the obvious goal to attain a crystal to power his saber, so there was no point in dredging it all up again.

“You must be tired,” Obi-Wan said and stood, easily lifting Anakin with him. Under normal circumstances, Obi-Wan wouldn’t have encouraged such an obvious show of attachment on both their parts, but he could feel the tension in both Anakin’s small body and in his Force presence. “Why don’t we both get some rest and then you can tell me all about it before you go and meet Professor Huyang to begin building.”

“Sounds good,” Anakin said, burrowing into Obi-Wan’s hold and yawning against Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan smoothed his hand over the back of Anakin’s head before he started walking back to their shared room. He ignored the looks from the other Masters and Knights as they passed. It was a mixture from amusement to confusion to downright disgust. Obi-Wan ignored it all in favor of just soaking in the bright spot in the Force that was his young Padawan, even as the boy dozed from obvious exhaustion.

Anakin was completely asleep by the time that Obi-Wan got them back so Obi-Wan just tucked him into bed gently. He paused and just looked over Anakin for a moment before he noticed Anakin still clutching onto his crystal. He slipped it from Anakin’s grasp and settled it on the little table next to Anakin’s bed. It hummed a little in Obi-Wan’s grasp, echoing the familiar presence of its bonded partner.

Obi-Wan quirked a small smile before dimming the lights and leaving Anakin to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write just because it was cute and also a little tense. And yes, I was intending that Anakin was hearing Vader's breathing in the cave if you didn't catch that. Also, I was reading a fic that had previous Obi-Wan and Quinlan Vos content and tbh I thought it was neat so that's why I included Vos in this story. He's an interesting character to say the least.  
> Comments are lovely and y'all have been so sweet already!  
> -James


	4. Rejection

Anakin knew that this was going too far. Obi-Wan had been indulgent of him in the past, but this wasn’t going to be something that his master understood. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to back out of the race and get out of the Pod. It was familiar and comfortable, but it was also thrillingly dangerous and- in Obi-Wan’s opinion no doubt- unbefitting of a young Jedi.

But Anakin had warded against being recognized as a Jedi Padawan. He’d changed into more civilian clothes- one of his under tunics covered by a battered racing jacket instead of his usual robes- before he’d even slipped out of the Temple. No one knew or acknowledged a Padawan when their Master was present, and Obi-Wan and Anakin were practically inseparable so there was very little danger of anyone seeing his face and recognizing him.

Anakin pushed that thought away as he started priming the thrusters as well as the fuel injectors, being careful not to flood them before the green light, and the second the light changed from red to green, he shoved the thruster bars forward and his Pod rocketed down the track.

For the duration of the race, Anakin eased himself into the comfort of becoming one with the machine surrounding him. He didn’t think about his responsibilities, his duty, or his Master. It was just him and the low roar and vibrations of a racer. He managed to just eek out a win and when the organizer quickly passed off his prize money, Anakin was pleased with himself about it without questioning it. He knew that Corsucanti law had forbidden Podracing, but Anakin wasn’t in the higher levels where there was an overabundance of legal enforcement. He was down in the seedier parts of the lower levels.

He thought about going back to the Temple then, he’d come and done what he’d wanted to do, but on his walk back he caught sight of an interesting little dive and he thought that maybe- just maybe- it would be nice to go inside and have a drink.

He’d come of age a few months ago, but he hadn’t really done anything to celebrate. Maybe now was the time. He diverted from his previous route and into the bar. He didn’t think sitting at the bar would be the best idea, so he grabbed a vacant booth that was tucked alongside one of the walls. It wasn’t in a dark corner, but it was away from the majority of the sentients that were clustered around the bar and dance floor.

He was busy looking around at the haze created by the twinkling red-purple lights, when someone spoke. “I think I’m gonna have to see I.D. there, sweetheart.”

“Sorry?” Anakin asked, a little baffled and thrown-off at the sight of the presumably female humanoid. She had very little on in the way of clothes and Anakin’s mouth was suddenly dry. “Oh, yeah. Right. Of course.” Anakin fumbled into the pouch on his belt and held out the holochip with his name, photo, and birthdate all stored on it.

She loaded it onto a mini holoprojector that was strapped to her wrist. She eyed the holo with his identification on it for a moment before shrugging. “Alright. What can I get for you?” She asked as she handed his I.D. back to him.

Anakin had no clue. He opened and shut his mouth before coming up with an answer. “Whatever’s good.” She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, obviously sizing him up, before cracking a small smile.

“I’ll be right back,” she said and, with a sway to her hips that Anakin couldn’t help but notice, she was gone.

…..

During her absence, Anakin had kept his eyes on the various flimsiplast posters, holos, and lighting fixtures that decorated the walls in an effort to attracting any attention to himself. And he certainly didn’t want to make the mistake of seeming like he was interested in anything like spice or sex. Even thinking about it made Anakin blush and squirm.

“Here you go, sweetheart.” Anakin nearly jumped out of his skin as the waitress from earlier settled a drink in front of him. “Don’t drink that too fast. You’ll get sick and then Yrez will throw you out.”

“Thank you,” Anakin said and unconsciously ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up.

“Just wave me down if you need anything, alright.” She let her fingers rest on his shoulder for a moment before she walked away, her fingers skimming his shoulder lightly and then down his bicep. Anakin felt his cheeks and neck get hot as he turned to take a sip of his drink.

He coughed and was shocked to see lime green smoke coming from his lips. He glanced at the drink in his glass which was an alarming shade of pink and frowned, wondering if he’d made a mistake. But then he shrugged and took another drink. It wasn’t nearly as harsh this time, though he still had to choke back a cough at the bitter burning at the back of his throat. He worked steadily through the drink like the waitress had suggested, and he found himself noticing how sweet it actually was once you got through the initial burn.

He felt a little more relaxed in the unfamiliar setting and decided to wave down the waitress and ask for another drink. Just one more and then he’d made his way back to the Temple.

…..

Anakin was laughing brightly as a young-ish looking Mirialan dragged him onto the dancefloor. The greenish hue to their skin was washed out under the reddish lights and Anakin couldn’t quite focus on the geometric markings that were on their face since his vision was swimming now that he was fully upright.

They pressed in close to Anakin and he felt a jolt run down his spine as the feeling of another being so intimately close to him. He couldn’t help but grin despite the slight discomfort that was nudging at the back of his mind.

They were dancing for a moment, just pressed close together in the heat that was being generated from the others on the floor, before Anakin could feel sweat starting to roll down the back of his neck. His dancing partner leaned in and Anakin felt his pulse jump, not in elation as he’d imagined he should be feeling but in something akin to fear, before there was a sharp tug on his shoulder.

Anakin was pulled from the arms of his over-familiar dance partner and turned around to face his Master. Anakin broke out into a bright smile and he all but launched himself into Obi-Wan’s arms. “Obi-Wan, you’re here,” he said against the other’s neck before pulling back.

His master’s face seemed less than impressed, but Anakin’s vision was still a little blurry so he couldn’t be sure. “Just in time, it seems.”

“Yeah,” Anakin said and glanced over his shoulder. “Don’t know where that came from. It was just a dance. Doesn’t mean that they get to kiss me.” Anakin shook his head, swaying a little into Obi-Wan’s chest as he did so. “Rude.”

“We should get you home,” Obi-Wan said and wrapped an arm around Anakin’s waist, unintentionally bringing them chest to chest. With how unsteady on his feet Anakin was, Obi-Wan didn’t want to risk him falling. Obi-Wan felt how Anakin’s breathing hitched in his chest as he leaned even further into him and brought his hands up to his shoulders.

It was impulsive, Anakin would think later when his mind wasn’t so clouded. But in the moment, it felt like the perfect time to lean in and clumsily kiss his master like he’d been thinking of doing for the past two years.

For a moment, Obi-Wan was stunned to feel the press of warm, slightly chapped lips against his own. It was a split second that Obi-Wan kissed back, out of reflex and surprise, before he pushed Anakin’s shoulders back and scowled.

“ _What_ are you thinking?” Obi-Wan demanded in a tone much harsher than one he’d ever used with Anakin before. “Don’t ever do that again, Anakin. Do you understand me?!”

Anakin’s small, dazed smile fell immediately and Obi-Wan could see the beginnings of tears glittering in his Padawan’s eyes.

Anakin tried to swallow around the lump that was stuck in his throat all of a sudden. He’d thought- but Obi-Wan had- but then again, Anakin knew that Obi-Wan had experience that Anakin did not. But he’d seen the way that his Master looked at him sometimes when the older man thought he didn’t notice. He’d thought that Obi-Wan’s affection for him was the same as Anakin’s affection for Obi-Wan.

The sting of rejection was bringing more tears to Anakin’s eyes. He swiped his sleeve over his face as Obi-Wan sighed and then gently tugged him along. “Let’s go, dear one,” Obi-Wan said softly and instead of wrapping his arm around Anakin’s waist like he had before, he simply pressed his palm to the small of Anakin’s back to help guide him out of the dive bar.

They were uncomfortably quiet as they struggled towards the exit of the dive, but before they could slip out the door, Anakin’s waitress was barring their exit. She seemed to be quite irritated, if her crossed arms were anything to go by.

“Where do you think you’re going with him?” She demanded, her ire directed at Obi-Wan.

“Home,” Obi-Wan said simply. “Now, if you’ll-”

“I don’t think so,” she said protectively and moved to physically put a barrier between Obi-Wan and Anakin. When Anakin swayed dangerously, now no longer supported by Obi-Wan, the pretty young lady put a supporting hand between his shoulders. “You think I didn’t notice the tears back there? I’m not letting him go off with you.”

Anakin’s brain was slow to understand what was going on but when he understood that she thought Obi-Wan was trying to take him against his will, he protested. “It’s okay. That’s all a misunderstanding. He’s my…” Anakin didn’t want to say Master and give himself away as a Padawan.

“I’m his guardian,” Obi-Wan said calmly. “I promise that there is no ill-intent here. He has had too much to drink and is overly emotional.”

Anakin wanted to protest, but the young woman was starting to understand. “You sure, sweetheart?” She asked, her full attention on Anakin.

He nodded. “I’ll be okay. He’s telling the truth.”

Reluctantly, she stepped out from between them and Obi-Wan gave her a strained smile. “It is truly a credit to your character that you were willing to step in for him. Thank you.” She blinked at him and then nodded before stepping out of their way.

Obi-Wan put his hand back on the small of Anakin’s back and together they made their way out of the bar. The chill of the air made Anakin shiver despite being wrapped up in his jacket. Obi-Wan glanced at him and then tucked Anakin into his side so that the other wouldn’t be cold as they slowly made their way back to the Temple.

The halls were mostly empty and Obi-Wan made it a point to try and avoid exposing Anakin to the ridicule of any passing Jedi. They made their way into their shared quarters and Obi-Wan helped Anakin into his bedroom. Obi-Wan hesitated in the doorway and stood there as Anakin moved to sit down heavily on the edge of the bed. He felt like he needed to talk to Anakin about what happened, but he wasn’t exactly sure how.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Anakin mumbled. “I shouldn’t have done that. Kissed you.”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Obi-Wan said firmly, though the sharpness from earlier was gone. “I forgive you, Anakin. But this cannot be a repeat occurrence. You know what the Code says, and it is inappropriate given the standing of our partnership.” Obi-Wan was older than Anakin and he was Anakin’s Master. There needed to be a clear boundary.

Anakin nodded. “It won’t happen again.”

There was a note to Anakin’s voice that didn’t convince Obi-Wan, but he wasn’t going to push the boy any farther tonight. “Get some sleep, Anakin. Your head will feel more clear in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, his voice sounding small. Obi-Wan walked over to smooth Anakin’s hair down tenderly, not wanting them to part with this distance between them. Anakin leaned into the touch and gave Obi-Wan a soft, gentle smile. Obi-Wan pulled away slowly, inaudibly reassuring Anakin that things between them hadn’t changed. Anakin seemed to relax at that as he moved to tug off his boots and then strip off the bulky racing jacket.

Obi-Wan left the room to go to his own and get some sleep as well. Anakin scrubbed a hand over his face and flopped back onto his bed, just staring up at the ceiling for a moment. He knew that despite things not changing between himself and Obi-Wan, things had shifted. He traced his finger over his bottom lip and couldn’t help but smile a bit. While Obi-Wan had pushed him away, it still was nice to think about the brief time before that had happened. He had kissed Obi-Wan. His cheeks felt warm as he let his arm cover his face. It seemed ridiculous to get so flustered over a little kiss.

But it had been Anakin’s first kiss.

He blinked at the sudden realization. Obi-Wan had been his first kiss. He let his arm drop as he just went back to staring up at the ceiling. He finally pushed himself up, his vision blurring for a moment before refocusing, and went about getting ready for bed. He tried to meditate, the goal to be pushing away thoughts of Obi-Wan and the- admittedly cursory and chaste- kiss, but he ended up just drifting into exhaustion. He gave up and curled up in bed before falling asleep.


	5. Jealousy and Anger

Anakin ducked under the strike that was aimed at his head and then he jumped back from his two attackers. It was supposed to be a simple training exercise, not a full-out sparring match. Both Ferus and Nahdar were looking innocently at Anakin as he pushed his hair back from his eyes.

Part of Anakin knew that he should back off and not reengage the two just because they’d irritated him. The other part of him wanted to show off because his master was watching. He figured that Obi-Wan would be more impressed with his restraint than with his emotional outburst.

Anakin clipped his saber back onto his belt and he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Anakin turned to look for Obi-Wan in the assembled crowd of other masters who had come to look in on their Padawans or potential Padawans, but he found his master in conversation with Quinlan Vos.

Anakin felt a spike of jealousy twisting his stomach.

Anakin blinked at his own reaction. He knew Master Vos quite well due to his and Obi-Wan’s friendly relationship, and he had always thought he liked Master Vos. But seeing the way that the two were smiling at each other and the way Voss made Obi-Wan laugh so easily… all of a sudden, Anakin wanted to stomp over and bodily separate the two.

He blinked away the impulse and moved to stand in front of the two of them, bowing his head respectfully. “Masters,” Anakin said quietly.

“You’re becoming quite the swordsman, young Skywalker,” Vos said with a huge smile. Usually that smile made him feel welcomed and comfortable since it was so out of place within the stoicism of the Jedi, but now it just made him want to scowl bitterly and step closer to his Master.

“Thank you, Master Vos,” Anakin said, though it was a bit tensely.

“You’re learning very quickly, Anakin,” Obi-Wan agreed and gave Anakin a small, approving nod. It meant more than the warm smile that Obi-Wan had just been giving Quinlan Vos. It was not often that Obi-Wan gave him such open praise in front of another Jedi.

Anakin beamed and he felt his shoulder square up reflexively.

The moment was broken by Master Windu approaching the three of them. “Obi-Wan if I could have a word with you.” Master Vos decided it was then that he would take his leave. He sent Obi-Wan a discreet wink and Anakin felt his shoulders tense up, but he forced them to relax since the other was obviously leave. Anakin turned his eyes back to Obi-Wan and he caught the way that Master Windu was looking at him- with obvious disappointment and what seemed to be a hint of disgust. “Alone,” Master Windu said firmly.

Anakin clenched his jaw and turned to look at Obi-Wan who simply nodded. “Go on, Anakin. I’ll meet you in our quarters for meditation.” Anakin watched Obi-Wan for a moment before nodding respectfully and leaving.

…..

Anakin was peeling the casing off of one of the Temple mouse-droids when Obi-Wan came in and tugged off his robe. He quirked a small smile as he noticed Anakin absorbed in his project. He sat down opposite him and Anakin looked up at him and practically beamed. “I thought I could make a few minor adjustments,” Anakin said and settled the droid and its pieces into his lap.

“I’m going to have to leave, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “Master Windu is sending me out on a mission.”

“I’ll go pack,” Anakin said and started to get up but Obi-Wan put a hand to his knee to halt him.

“I must go alone. The situation has been deemed too dangerous for a Padawan to accompany me, but I should be back within two standard weeks,” Obi-Wan said and tried to keep his tone level and as soothing as possible. He knew that Anakin wasn’t going to like this.

Obi-Wan felt as well as saw a myriad of emotions filter through Anakin. His face settled into a frown and he stood up, heedless of the robotics in his lap. “I’m your Padawan! This is supposed to be part of my training!” Anakin started pacing and his words continued before Obi-Wan could interject. “How is separating us from each other going to further my training?! You’re _my_ Master! You’re supposed to teach me! You can’t teach me from parsecs away!” There was something about the way that Anakin emphasized my that finally spurred Obi-Wan into action.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said sharply without raising his voice. “I am also responsible for your well-being. This mission would put your life needlessly in danger. What kind of Master would I be to so carelessly and thoughtlessly bring you along into that kind of situation? And the Council has taken this decision out of my hands.”

Anakin’s apparent anger quickly turned into hitching breaths that spoke of tears to come. But Anakin refused to let Obi-Wan see them. He scooped up the droid and its parts and went to his own room and shut the door resolutely behind him.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. He went to his own room and he started gathering what he would need for this mission. He hoped that the dispute would be settled easily and quickly so that he could get back to Anakin as soon as possible.

…..

Anakin knew he was much too old to be this upset about Obi-Wan leaving on a mission, but he didn’t like the idea of Obi-Wan going somewhere dangerous alone or the thought that Obi-Wan was leaving him behind. He’d seen Obi-Wan off, but he’d been rather cool with his master.

Anakin was beginning to regret it as Obi-Wan’s absence stretched on.

Anakin was in one of the less frequently used meditation rooms working on a report that he would need to give on intercultural relations between the Ryloth and Rodian systems, when a group of his agemates passed by the room that he had sequestered for himself.

He glanced up and they caught his eye and stopped. Anakin ducked his head back to his studies and felt his shoulders tensing. The door opened with a nearly inaudible swish and Anakin felt something ugly settle in his chest.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t dutiful Padawan Skywalker.” It was Ferus Olin. He and Anakin had never been able to get along and Ferus seemed to have an intense personal dislike for Anakin. When Anakin looked up again, Ferus was flanked by Rissa and Aakar.

“Some of us actually do our own work, Ferus,” Anakin snipped. “You might try it sometime.”

“Maybe Skywalker will join the Archivists when they kick him out of the Order,” Aakar said and Anakin’s heartbeat starting to pick up.

“What are you talking about?” Anakin asked, hating how thin and nervous his voice sounded.

“Everyone knows that your Master has left you, Skywalker,” Rissa said with a dismissive snort. “And if he doesn’t come back either because he doesn’t want to or because he’s dead, there’s no one else that will take you.”

Anakin swallowed thickly. “Of course, Master Kenobi is coming back. He’s my Master. He’s supervising my training. Why wouldn’t he want to?”

“Oh please,” Ferus said and rolled his eyes at Anakin. “Everyone knows that Master Kenobi didn’t actually want you to be his Padawan. He got stuck with you.” Anakin was on his feet before he’d even made the decision to do so.

“Take it back, Ferus!” Anakin shouted, his hands balling up into fists.

“Make me,” Ferus sneered. Anakin dove at the other and they both fell to the floor in a tangle of thrashing limbs. Anakin got knocked in the jaw and then the nose by a fist and he threw a hard punch at Ferus’s gut before he kicked out at the other’s side when Ferus curled in on himself. He felt hands hauling him up and back and he was trapped by Rissa twisting his arms behind his back in a solid hold.

He kicked out at Aakar’s legs, causing him to drop with a howl of pain, when the other tried to get closer and in desperation, he threw his head back hard into Rissa’s nose. She let go of him, but he stumbled and fell to the floor.

Anakin had been so wrapped up in the fight that he hadn’t noticed the heavy footsteps coming closer. Anakin was about to push himself up onto his feet and launch himself at Ferus again when he was caught by the back of the tunic.

“What is going on here?”

Anakin twisted in the grip on his clothes to see Master Vos was the one holding onto him, his Padawan Aalya- a Twi’lek a few years older than Anakin himself- standing in the doorway hesitantly. Before Anakin had thought it through, he pushed Master Vos away from him with the Force. Master Vos stumbled back but quickly regained his footing and his usually friendly face turned serious.

“I would suggest you not get yourself into any more trouble, Padawan Skywalker.” Anakin’s anger evaporated and he looked around at his agemates and his own master’s friend. He felt tears pricking at his eyes and he quickly gathered up his things and left before he began crying in front of his tormentors. He found a secluded place that he doubted anyone else would be able to get through- since he’d had to wiggle through disused narrow passages and jump over minor wreckage- and just sat down heavily and let the tears flow down his face. He crammed his sleeve into his mouth to muffle his sobs and just let all of his emotions out.

He missed Obi-Wan, and he was afraid that Ferus’s assessment of the situation was true. That Obi-Wan was upset with him over his constant un-Jedi-like behavior and had decided to give up and just leave Anakin in the Temple alone. He shook with the force of his sobs and when it finally died down, he felt hollowed out and empty. It wasn’t like when he meditated and felt like he had control, he just felt miserable.

He made himself leave his little hide-out and he sluggishly made his way back to his and Obi-Wan’s chambers. He felt very absent from his own mind so when he opened the door and Obi-Wan and Master Vos were standing there, he was shocked. His senses had been so inwardly focused that he hadn’t noticed the familiar signatures.

Anakin froze and he suddenly realized how he must look, battered and bruised with blood dripping from nose, tear tracks on his cheeks, and red rimming his eyes. In short, a mess.

“Anakin, come here,” Obi-Wan said softly and Anakin was surprised that there was no frustration or disappointment in Obi-Wan’s voice. Anakin shuffled over, his eyes mostly directed to the floor. “Master Vos just told me what happened.”

Anakin felt the shame curling in his gut as the two older Jedi looked at him.

“Quinlan, if I could have the room,” Obi-Wan said and Anakin heard as the other master shifted, most likely saying something to Obi-Wan quietly, before leaving the room. “Let’s sit, shall we?” Anakin nodded silently and together they went to sit on their meditation mats. Anakin itched at where the blood had dried on his chin just to have something to do with his hands. “You know that I cannot condone your reaction to Ferus’s words. It was impulsive and you let your emotions get the best of you.”

Anakin could feel tears burning the back of his throat at Obi-Wan’s gentle chastisement.

“On the other hand, I will be speaking with Master Tachi about Ferus’s behavior. He should never have said such malicious things to try and provoke you.” Anakin lifted his head at Obi-Wan’s words and he blinked for a long moment. Anakin felt a spike of Obi-Wan’s hurt before the other continued. “But how could you believe such a thing of me, Anakin? That I would abandon you.”

“I didn’t believe it!” Anakin cried and shook his head. “I… I suppose I feared it…”

“I would never do that, Anakin. I have made a commitment to your training.”

_Everyone knows that Master Kenobi didn’t actually want you to be his Padawan. He got stuck with you._

Ferus’s words rang in Anakin’s ears and he couldn’t help but give them new life. “But you didn’t chose to train me as your Padawan. You made a promise to Master Qui-Gon, and my training is only a fulfillment of that promise. Everyone knows that.”

Obi-Wan recoiled from Anakin’s words. “In those early months… I thought much the same, but after five years, can you not have a little more faith in me, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked and he shook his head. “I have come to believe fully in you and your potential if given the proper training.” Obi-Wan reached out and put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “You are not an albatross around my neck. You are _my_ Padawan.” His own voice echoed the same tone as all those weeks ago when Anakin had so possessively claimed Obi-Wan as his master. “Now, let’s get that cleaned up and seen to. Quinlan said it was quite the fight.”

Anakin flushed, now a little embarrassed by what he’d done. “I’m sorry, Master.”

“As long as there are no repeat performances, I shall let this pass with only the conversation that we have just had, but if it happens again-” Obi-Wan’s voice shifted into a warning tone.

“It won’t, I promise,” Anakin vowed breathlessly, not wanting Obi-Wan to be disappointed in him. Obi-Wan nodded approvingly before he tugged Anakin to his feet and they went to the ‘fresher to get Anakin cleaned up. Anakin sat on the counter as Obi-Wan wet a cloth in warm water and, cradling Anakin’s chin in his hand, tenderly cleaned the blood off his skin.

Anakin felt content and warm at being the center of Obi-Wan’s full attention. When Obi-Wan pulled back just a little to make sure that he hadn’t missed anything, Anakin had the urge to lean in and kiss his master. He started a little and Obi-Wan eased his grip on Anakin’s jaw with a soft apology, thinking that Anakin was flinching from some sort of lingering hurt. Anakin wondered where that stray thought had come from. Though, when he thought about it, it didn’t seem so outlandish a desire. His master was- objectively speaking- very handsome. He knew that some of his agemates had commented on it before. In fact, there had been mission where Anakin had gotten the distinct impression that others found his master to be handsome, charming, and many other things. It was only natural that his thoughts then turn to a kiss. Wasn’t it? He was pondering this as Obi-Wan looked over the bruises that were now starting to form on his face and Anakin just soaked in the casual touch that Obi-Wan was usually so reserved with. He’d been more tactile with Anakin- once he’d gotten used to the way that Anakin would reach for him or need physical comfort in conjunction with soothing words- when he was younger, but as Anakin grew it seemed as if Obi-Wan was trying to ease away from it.

“There,” Obi-Wan said and tossed the cloth aside when he felt assured of Anakin’s well-being. “Now, I think you should meditate and then turn in early. It looks as though you hardly slept while I was away,” Obi-Wan said obviously trying to tease Anakin and bring some levity into the situation.

“I didn’t,” Anakin said with a blunt honesty that obviously threw Obi-Wan. “But I will take your suggestions. Thank you, Master.” Anakin slid off the counter and let his fingers curl around Obi-Wan’s for a moment before going to do as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is very much the embodiment of an angsty teen in this. It is canon that Anakin had a hard time with fitting in with his agemates. It probably was never this malicious, but I needed it for the DramaTM.  
> -James


End file.
